Ninjago: The Ninja Unite
by SonicShaymin2
Summary: This is my first Ninjago story... This takes place in season 1 and each chapter is worth an episode. Don't worry I'm gonna have more than 4 chapters. What if sensei Wu only got up to finding Zane before he disappeared? Zane needs to find the other 3 ninja and the golden weapons before Lord Garmadon gets his hands on them first. How will things turn out? I know the answer. Kinda...
1. The Flames and the Ice

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_**I DO NOT OWN NINJAGO, NOR DO I OWN ANY OF THE LOCATIONS, CHARACTERS, OR THE ORIGINAL STORYLINE. NINJAGO BELONGS TO THE LEGO COMPANY. I ONLY OWN THE IDEA OF THIS STORY, NOTHING MORE. ENJOY!**_

_**Ninjago: The Ninja unite**_

_**Chapter 1: The flames and the ice**_

**Kai's POV:**

I was working on a sword at my dad's old blacksmith shop. It used to be all his until he passed away... Anyway I kept on hammering away.

"To forge a perfect weapon, you first need the right metal and plenty of heat. Cool it off, and... Presto! Aw..." I say to myself as I try to make a sword, but it didn't turn out good at all. It went all curvy instead of straight like a normal one would be.

My sister Nya giggled a little bit. "You made it too quickly Kai. Be patient, if father was still here he'd say-"

"I know. No matter how much fire you have, experience isn't something you learn overnight." I say cutting her off. "That may work for you Nya, but I'm going to be a better blacksmith than dad ever was.

"Alright, if you say so. Hey Kai, have you noticed that the kid who is trying to break his record of staying under water is still down there? He has nearly broken his old record." Nya stated looking over at the lake that is close to us.

"Well Nya, that kid is different to us in some way. He just acts differently to what regular humans act like." I say, now trying to make another sword.

"Kai just because he is different doesn't mean that he is strange."

"Whatever you say little sis." I say to her as I roll my eyes, but I make sure that she couldn't see my do it. I then decide to look over at the lake and the blonde haired kid jumped out of the lake and landed perfectly on his feet.

"He broke his record; he actually held his breath in the water for seven and a half minutes. Can you believe that Kai?" Nya asked, as she looked over her shoulder over to me.

"Yeah pretty cool." I say, but it's not like I really cared at the time. I was too busy trying to make the perfect sword.

I then saw a group of people crowding around the kid, but I have a feeling that he wasn't really used to that kind of attention. Once the crowd died down he did something that I did** not **see coming. He came over to our shop and looked all over the place and gave Nya and I a small smile.

"These are some fine weapons you have here." He said, looking over at the swords and all of the different kinds of weapons.

"Uh Thanks? So you broke your record huh?" I say just feeling a little bit awkward.

"It seems that way, but I wish I could do it for a little bit longer."

"So why do you do it anyway?" I ask now looking over at him.

"Well it has a very calming affect towards my mind, and it helps me think of all of the positive things rather than the negative." The kid answered, but I was confused at the way he talked.

"So you're Kai. Correct?" He says to me and I just stand there in shock.

"How did you know my name?"

"Well a ninja has to know his fellow teammates, right?" He said to me as I cocked up an eyebrow.

We all turned around from our conversation as we all heard screams coming from outside. Nya and I gasped at the sight of seeing skeletons. While the blonde haired kid just stood there.

"What are they?" Nya asks, as she turns over to me.

"I don't know." I answer. "Stay here." I continue as I put on some armour and take out one of the swords, and approach the skeletons.

A bunch of skeletons came up and ganged up on me. I was able to defend myself for a little while with my skills until one of the skeletons head's dropped off and bit my foot.

"OW!" I say as it continues to bounce up and down non-stop. "BITE THIS!" I growled as I kicked the head like a soccer ball, and he, it went flying off into the distance, and I saw two skeletons clapping. And out from behind them my sister hit them both on the head and they both got knocked out.

"I thought that I told you to stay back." I say to her as we get close to each other and the army of skeletons surround us.

"And what, let **you** have all of the fun?" Nya replies as she knocks a couple more skeletons out.

**Zane's POV:**

I was helping out with the fight by guarding the shop. The leaders of the skeleton army came up.

"Hey boys, look who it is. It's the kid who **failed** to protect his sensei." Samukai, the leader said to the two skeletons that were standing next to him, and they laughed at the statement that he made, and I just cocked up an eyebrow, not understanding what was so funny.

"Yes I admit that I did fail sensei, but I sense that this time that you do not stand a chance against me." I say as I bring out my shurikens. I see Samukai whisper something to the other two skeletons out of my hearing reach as he brings out four knives and gets into a battle position and I do the same.

I focus with the shurikens in my hands and shoot open my eyes and throw one of the shurikens at one of Samukai's hands and the knife flies out of his grasp, and onto the ground. And he just smiles evilly at me as my shuriken flies back into my hand. He runs up to me and tries to hit me with one of his knives, but luckily I block it with one of my shurikens and we continue to keep on pushing against each other, but after a bit I start to struggle to keep up my energy. He is just too strong for me. I look over to the shop and see the two skeletons from before, trashing the place, as if they were looking for something. I thought about it for a little while and then I remembered a story that sensei told me. He said something about giving a map to the location of the legendary golden weapons to an honest man to hide, also known as Kai's father. I broke the battle up and ran to the other skeletons that were in the shop and threw both of my shurikens at them, but they dodged them and came up to me as well as Samukai. I didn't have a weapon to defend myself, and I was surrounded with no way out. I was beginning to panic, with hardly any room to move at all, I couldn't do anything but wait for them to at least hit me out of their trap.

"So Zane, any last requests before you join your precious sensei Wu?" Samukai asks me, but instead of answering I just stand there, waiting for the pain. I close my eyes and wait, but nothing happens. I open my eyes and see Kai and his sister standing in front of me. I saw Samukai lay on his back in pain, one of the skeletons falling down from the sign of the shop, onto the other skeleton and grunt in pain, and just as they thought the pain was over, the sign fell on both of them. I then heard them say something, but I couldn't quite make out what. I stand up properly and brush the dirt off of me.

"Thank you, both of you for saving me, but we must hurry before the skeleton army takes the map." I say with Kai's sister having a shocked expression on her face.

"The what?" She asks quickly. I look around but I realised that someone was missing.

"Wait a minute, where's Kai?" I asked Nya. She looked around and she pointed over to where Kai lay on his back with Samukai in front of him with a dagger in each of his hands. I nod and run towards him. 'Please work.' I think to myself before I yell out "Ninja-Go!" and a tornado of ice forms around me and I directly hit Samukai and I stop using my spinjitzu in front of the blacksmith.

"So you have perfected spinjitzu, Zane? I bet you wish that you could have learned it before your sensei Wu disappeared, don't you?" Samukai said to me with an evil grin. I just ignore his cruel words.

"Please leave, Samukai you have no business here." I said to him as I stood up straight.

"Oh but I do have business here. but I am going to leave soon." Samukai said as he looked over at Kai and began to chuckle a little bit. I cocked my head over to the side as I didn't get what was so funny. He then threw all four daggers in my direction, but I easily dodged each one, but I noticed that they all hit a leg of a nearby pole made tower with a barrel on top of it, and it began to fall in Kai's direction. He couldn't get up and was stuck, and he could only crawl on his back slightly. "Oh no." He said with worry in his eyes. I ran towards his direction and once again I yelled "Ninja-Go!" and I got Kai out of the way of the falling pole tower and just in time too. He would have been a goner.

Samukai and the other skeletons hop into the skeleton car and Samukai begins to laugh. This time I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Lord Garmadon says take the girl!" He says as I gasped in fear of hearing that name. While Nya was fighting a skeleton when a giant skeleton hand came at her and grabbed onto her. She screamed as she was being pulled back to the large skeleton car.

"Nya!" Kai yelled out as all of the skeleton cars drove away into the distance. Kai ran forward a couple of steps. "They took Nya." He continued now having sadness in his voice.

"I am sorry that they took your sister, Kai." I say sadly. He looks over to me.

"Okay how do you know my name, and why did you come here?" Kai says as he starts to get a little bit of frustration in his voice.

"Sensei told me about you. And I came here for two things. One of them is a special map that leads to the four golden weapons." I reply but I pause for a moment.

"What golden weapons? What are you talking about?" Kai says now with even more frustration in his voice.

"Well sensei told me a story about the weapons once, I remember it. I will tell you if you are willing to listen." I say calmly.

"Alright then, but make it quick." Kai said now starting to sound calmer.

"Long before time had a name, Ninjago was created by the first spinjitzu master by using the four weapons of spinjitzu- The Scythe of Quakes, the Nun Chucks of Lightning, the Shurikens of Ice, and the Sword of fire. Weapons so powerful, no-one could handle all of their power at once. When he passed away, his two sons swore to protect them, but the oldest was consumed by darkness, and wanted to possess them. A battle between brothers broke out, and the oldest was struck down and banished to the underworld. Peace returned, and the younger brother hid the weapons, but knowing his brothers relentless ambition for power, he placed a guardian to protect them, and for fear of his own demise, a map for an honest man to hide." I said the exact words that sensei told me when he first found me. I face Kai who was still staring at me. "And sensei told me that the honest man was your father." I continue as Kai's eyes widen. "Sensei was the younger brother while the older brother is a man named Lord Garmadon. And I need you and two others to help me track down the four golden weapons before all of Ninjago is lost forever." I concluded.

"Why me?" Kai asks now raising an eyebrow.

"You are the chosen one. I sensed it deep within you. You have the fire inside." I answered.

"You sensed it?" Kai asked. And I nodded.

"I have something called a 'Sixth sense.' It can be quite useful from time to time." I replied.

"Look I'm flattered you think that I am all that, but I got to save my sister." Kai says as he slides off of a bolder.

"Kai we will be able to get your sister back, but you must become a ninja in order to do it. The skeleton army are strong and tough to beat, and we cannot go into the underworld. No mortal can." I explain to Kai.

"Fine but only if you tell me what your name is." Kai says now becoming calm.

"My name is Zane." I say politely as I bow.

"And you already know my name so there is no need to tell you." Kai says as he scratches the back his head. I simply nod.

"But before we can look for the others or any of the golden weapons we must allow your body to get used to being in a state that a ninja would be in." I explain with a smile on my face.

"Uh... What are you getting at?" Kai asks. I blink when he does not get what I meant.

"You must train so then you are ready." I say in a way that he could understand.

He let out a loud sigh. "Okay, then when do we start?"

**Kai's POV:**

We both start to climb up a ridiculously large mountain cliff type thing. It was pretty hard for me, but Zane seemed to be doing a lot better than me. He quickly climbed up and soon I couldn't see him. 'He must be at the top.' I thought to myself. It took a while, but I finally managed to make it to the top to see that Zane was meditating. He must've heard me come up because once I came up his eyes slowly opened and he stood up.

"That was pretty good for your first time Kai." He said thoughtfully, and I just smile at him. "Come, we must get to the monastery." He continued as he continued to walk, and I just followed close behind him. We then walked into the monastery and I looked around a bit.

"So I have train in a place of peace?" I ask. Zane shakes his head slowly and walks over to a small pedestal with a small golden dragon on it. He gently taps it and it flipped over and it turns out that a small red button was there. He pressed it and a bunch of different types of training equipment came out from the ground. There were things like axes, planks, dummies, swords, you know that sort of thing.

"This training course will help you improve your abilities." Zane explained. I look around the training course. Zane then passes me a wooden sword. "This will help you to get used to holding a sword while you're in a battle." He continues.

Well I examine the course once again before it starts up. I look over at Zane who is going to be watching me. There is only one sarcastic word to put into this is, Perfect. Zane smiled at me and gave a signal that I could start whenever I was ready.

I started the course and I dodged the first two dummies, but then the third one hit me and I flew over near the spot that Zane was sitting, and he just smiled at me. What could he possibly be happy about?

"That was good for your first try. Do you wish to try again tomorrow?" He asks me.

"Alright, I will try again tomorrow." I reply slightly annoyed.

* * *

The next try improved though. But not by much.

I made it past the dummies; I went on some sort of spinning wheel with swords connected to it, and I made it to the chains with the spiky balls on them. I past that, and all was going well. That is if you don't count bouncing up and down and bruising your whole body from poles being a bad thing. Zane shook his head to show that I didn't complete the course. In a nice way though.

* * *

The same thing happened the next day. Except this time I failed on a different set of poles that went up and down. Zane shook his head again.

* * *

Now remember those spinning chains with the spiky balls I mentioned earlier. Yeah well this time I got hit by one of those. I slammed into the wall hard, and I could barely stay conscious. Zane shook his head once again. It was getting really irritating. I was in pain, and I don't like it because it HURTS!

* * *

Today I looked at the course long and hard. This is now war. I made it past the dummies, the spinning poles, the spinning wheel with the swords, and the poles that went up and down. I was now on a pole bridge thing and I was bouncing across it until an overgrown punching bag come out of nowhere. I managed to hold onto it for a little while until I lost my grip and I flew over near Zane. He looked at me and I looked over at him.

"You are getting better." He commented. I smile nervously at him. How long could it take one person to complete one stupid training course? "We shall try again tomorrow." He continued. Sheesh this is getting on my last nerve.

* * *

I came out of the doors to find that the training course was already starting. I now knew the course forwards and backwards. I looked at Zane who just nodded at me. I quickly made it past the dummies, the spinning poles, the spinning wheel with the swords, the poles that went up and down, the axes, and soon enough I was done. Zane looked at me and smiled at me. I did it. I completed the training course. It took me six tries but I did it. And thank the gods too. One more try and I would've needed to go to hospital.

"Great work Kai."He says to me as he bowed.

"Thanks Zane. Do you think that you could teach me how to do that tornado move?" I asked him.

"You must be talking about spinjitzu. I asked sensei how to do it too. But he said that I already knew it. It is inside of you Kai. You will learn when the time is right." He answered as he went through a door. I cocked up an eyebrow.

"I already know it? What is he talking about?" I said as I let out a big sigh of frustration.

* * *

Night time came, and I saw no sign of Zane. I decided to look around for him. I take a look around the rooms and there was no sign of him. "He must've gone outside to get some fresh air." I say to myself as I shrug my shoulders. I go outside of the monastery and of course I predicted right. Zane was there. He was looking at the sky at the edge of the cliff. I walk over to him and sit down next to him. "Is something wrong Zane?" I ask looking at him.

"Things have just been different without sensei around to guide me." He replied as he let out a small sigh of sadness. I cocked up an eyebrow.

"You seem to be talking about this sensei a lot. What happened to him?" I ask as I cocked up an eyebrow. He let out a sigh of sadness again and looked at me.

"He was my teacher. He taught me the moves I know now. You see it all started out when the skeleton army invaded the monastery one night."

**I heard** **a noise and I woke up from my sleep. I went out to the training course as that is where I sensed the noise was coming from.**

"Something has to be wrong." Zane said to himself as he ran out to the training course.

**I saw sensei battling some skeletons. He told me to run, but I refused.**

"No sensei this time I will help." He yelled out.

"Zane there are too many of them. You must run and find the other three otherwise all of Ninjago will be doomed. Sensei Wu called out as all of the skeletons were ganging up on him. Zane frowned in confusion, but then got into a battle position and his shurikens appeared in his hands and threw them at the skeletons. The skeletons were caught off guard and got hit. Well some of them at least.

**I tried to help sensei out with the battle, but it seemed as though if we got rid of one, two more would replace it. We fought off as hard as we could but I tripped and I could not get up no matter how hard I tried. While that was happening, the skeleton army took this chance and struck down sensei.**

"Sensei no!" Zane screams as he watched the terrible thing happen to sensei. He clutched his fists and slowly looked down to the ground.

Samukai whispered something into the other skeletons ear and they nodded, and slowly crept up on Zane.

**The skeletons started to come after me. But I ran like a coward and all of my guilt came along with me.**

"The skeleton army have been constantly reminding me about that night, and I haven't been able to stop reminding myself about it either." Zane says with a sad look on his face.

"Zane it wasn't your fault on what happened." I say to Zane sympathetically. He stands up.

"Do not worry about me Kai. I shall be okay. But tomorrow we have to search for the others." Zane informed me.

"And how exactly do we know where or who they are?" I ask as I also stand up.

"I have this special rock. It will react when we are close to the others." Zane replies as he shows me a small silver rock. He then heads towards the monastery. "See you in the morning Kai." He tells me as he walks into the monastery. I think about the story that Zane told me and let out a sigh. I then walk into the monastery to get some sleep. I hop into my bed, and I couldn't go to sleep for a couple of hours. I was thinking about Zane's stories, the skeleton army, the situation, and Nya. I didn't get drowsy until it was a couple of minutes past midnight, and then I slowly fell asleep.

**Thank you for reading the first chapter of my story. I won't be able to put on another chapter for a while as school has finished and I am going away for a while and I won't have connection to the internet... Sad face :(**

**But when I get back I will be working extra hard as I will have some time to spare... Happy face :)**

**But I might not upload another chapter for a week after I come back... One more sad face :(**

**~But I thank you all for reading once again. You are all AWESOMELY AWESOME! Whoo! Now it's time for me to finish eating my apple :I~**


	2. Cole the earth ninja

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

**_I DO NOT OWN NINJAGO, NOR DO I OWN ANY OF THE LOCATIONS, CHARACTERS, OR THE ORIGINAL STORYLINE. NINJAGO BELONGS TO THE LEGO COMPANY. I ONLY OWN THE IDEA OF THIS STORY, NOTHING MORE. ENJOY!_**

**_Ninjago: The Ninja unite_**

**_Chapter 2: Cole the earth ninja_**

**Kai's POV: **

_~Dream~_

_"Kai, help me!" A female voice kept on repeating. I ran over to where I heard the voice and I saw the skeleton army with Nya. "Kai!" She said half scared and half relieved._

_"Nya, I'm coming!" I yell out to her and I reach for my sword, but I realise that I forgot it. I looked up at Nya. She looked at me with worry in her eyes. "Alright then I'm going to have to do this the old fashioned way." I say to myself as I start running towards her. The skeleton army fights back though, but I kicked and punched my way through them. Then a bunch of skeletons tackled me, but I just kicked them off of me and they went flying, and I continued running up to Nya. I stop running to think of a way to save her when out of nowhere Samukai came up behind me and grabbed me by my throat. I struggled to get out of his grasp but somehow he was too strong for me. He turned me around while he was still holding onto my throat to make sure that I was looking over at Nya. The skeletons were pushing her towards the edge of the cliff and if there was even one small push she could fall to her death._

_"No... Gah don't hurt my... Gah sister... Gah or else." I manage to say as Samukai's grip becomes stronger on me. _

_"What was that? Hurt your sister? Well if you insist, push her off boys!" Samukai calls out to the other skeletons. They nod and push her off of the cliff. Samukai lets go of my throat as we all hear Nya's scream of fear._

_"Nya no, no, NO!" I scream at the top of my lungs as tears began to trickle down my face._

~Dream~

My eyes shot open and I quickly sat up, and I started to pant heavily.

"Okay, that was just a dream. Thank goodness." I say to myself between breaths as I shake my head slightly. "Maybe I just need some fresh air." I say as I get out of my bed. I look up at Zane's top bunk and he wasn't there. "He might've needed some air too." I say as I shrug my shoulders and walk out of the room. I rub my left eye as I walk into the training room. It felt weird that the course wasn't on. It felt even weirder that I wasn't on the death trap. I slightly smiled as I looked up at the sky. It looked like it was around 3:00am. Staying asleep for only three hours and being woken up by a nightmare is not fun. No wonder why I was so tired. I took the deep breath that I needed and I started to slowly go back to the bedroom until a shuriken just landing right in front of me.

I looked on the roof and I saw a ninja in a fully black suit. He then jumped down and threw his other shuriken at me. Luckily I jumped out of the way in time. Both of the shurikens flew back into the ninja's hands, and he got into a battle position. He then ran at me and kicked me in the stomach, and I flew into the pedestal. And suddenly an idea flashed into my head as I noticed the small red button that can activate the training course. I smiled mischievously as I pushed the button and the training course appeared and started up. The idea caught the ninja off guard and the spiky ball hit him in the stomach. He fell on his back and started to slide on it. He then did a back flip and landed on his feet. He then threw both of his shurikens at me and landed on my shirt near my shoulders and I was stuck against the wall. The ninja slowly walked over to me and quickly blinked at me. I kicked him in the stomach with both of my feet and he flew over to the other end of the training room. He slowly stood up and shook off all of the pain. I managed to get the shurikens off and dropped them on the ground. They then flew back to the ninja, but once they landed in his hands, they disappeared. The ninja then walked over to me and took off his mask. I let out a big gasp as I saw it was Zane.

"Zane? What are you doing? Is this a joke?" I ask him confused.

He shrugged his shoulders. "This was your final test. I knew that you had the agility, but I had to see you fight. I did not tell you about the final test because I needed to know if you could take a good surprise." Zane explained to me. I thought about it for a moment and then I smiled at him.

"Well played Zane." I say to him as I punched his arm gently and he smiled back at me, but then he frowned at me. "What's wrong Zane?" I ask him as I see his frown.

"You did not just come out here for no reason. Something happened. You had a bad dream." Zane observed. My eyes widened as I frowned. "What did you dream about?"

"The skeleton army wasted Nya, and I couldn't stop them. I don't know why but it felt so real." I answered as I lifted my shoulders sadly. Zane had an even bigger frown on his face now.

"I apologise Kai. I did not know that you were dreaming about your sister." He said sadly as he put a hand on my shoulder. My frown quickly changed to a smile.

"It's fine Zane. It was just a dream." I explained to him, but his expression didn't change.

"You are having those dreams because you love her and are greatly worried that she might be hurt. Dreams are the gateway to the subconscious Kai. This is natural for you to be having these dreams." Zane explained to me. I could tell that he was deeply concerned about me. He then took his hand off of my shoulder and slowly walked to the doors that led to the bedrooms. "Come, we must get our rest if we want to find the others and the golden weapons." He said as he waited for me to come over to him, and then we both walked into our bedroom. I seriously hope that I could just forget that the nightmare I had ever happened.

**Zane's POV:**

I felt sorry for Kai. He had lost his sister and he is already having bad thoughts about it. I just hope that we can get her back.

Later that morning I woke up and I looked down at Kai. He was still asleep. I smiled and got out of my bed. I decided not to awaken him yet. He still looked pretty tired from earlier. I quietly stepped out of the room and went into the kitchen and started to cook our breakfast. I thought that bacon and eggs would be good enough for today. I got four eggs and a packet of bacon out and I started to cook them. I then heard footsteps, tough they were not Kai's. I sensed that there was not just one person in here, but two. I heard arguing and I got my shurikens out just in case. They were yelling something else, but I could not quite make out what they were saying. I spotted them and I made sure that they could not see me.

"Look its bacon and eggs!" One of them yelled excitedly. "Can we have some?"

"We can't eat them you bonehead! Because we're skeletons we don't have proper stomachs!" The other yelled.

"Greetings," I say to them as I show myself. "Are you going to leave or do I have to convince you?" I ask them. The two get out their weapons and get into a fighting position. I shrug my shoulders as they both come at me.

I throw one of my shurikens at the skeleton in blue, and he ducks his head.

"Ha, missed me!" He said mockingly. I smiled though they could not see me do so. I await for my shuriken to come back and as it does it hits him on the back of his head then comes back into my grasp. "OW!" He said as he rubbed the back of his head, where my shuriken hit it.

The skeleton in red ran up to me and attempted to hit me with his weapon, but I blocked the attack with both of my shurikens, but I was not going too well, so I went with my simpler plan. I swung my foot in front of me and behind the skeletons foot. I then pulled it back to my direction and the skeleton ended up falling on its back. I then kicked the skeleton in blue up the jaw, and he ended up falling on his back. I walked near him and held out my hand. He grabbed it and I made sure that I had a firm grip on it. I then flipped him over my head and landed on his back again. The skeleton in red started to get up and so I kicked him in the stomach then I did a front flip over him and I kicked in the back. And he landed face-first next to the other skeleton.

"Ninja-go!" I say as I use spinjitzu and knock the two skeletons out of the already opened window. I take off my mask and get back to cooking breakfast.

"Zane, what happened here? I heard a large noise and I came out here as fast as I could!" Kai explained.

"I just tripped over some things." I answered. I did not feel good about lying to Kai, but I also would not feel good about telling him that the skeleton army knows the location of the monastery. He just cocked up an eyebrow in disbelief. I was never the type to lie. In fact I do not think that I have ever lied in my life. Well the part of my life that I still remember. Kai just shrugged it off as I brought over his plate with his bacon and eggs.

"Is that rock getting a reaction yet Zane?" Kai asks me for the fifth time. I check the rock and there was no glowing. I shook my head slowly. He let out a large sigh of frustration. "Yeah well I guess that it wouldn't react for a while. I mean it's not like it's just going to react right now." Kai said. I looked at the rock and it started to shine slightly. It was reacting. It must have been a jinx. "Huh, would you look at that!" Kai said as his eyes widened and he let out a small chuckle.

"I sense that one of our comrades is in that town over there." I observed as I pointed over to a small town in the distance.

"Then there is no time to waste." Kai said as he pulled his mask over his face and started running towards the town. I shrugged my shoulders and followed Kai to the town.

The town was quite... loud. Children were playing, and screaming in excitement. Adults talking, for long periods of time and to our shock there was also yelling.

"Man, what do you think that is all about?" Kai asks. I just reply by shrugging my shoulders. But Kai and I accidently overheard some of the conversation.

"Dad, I told you that I can't do this, I don't want to do this!"

"And son I have told you that it is a family tradition. If you stop it will be no more!"

"Well too bad! That's your so called 'problem' not mine! I am so out of here dad!" As those words were said Kai and I saw a boy around our age come out of the house that we heard the yelling come from, and he slammed the door shut behind him. As he did, the rock started to glow even more. Could this boy be a ninja? He picked up a small rock and threw it far, far away.

"Kai, the rock is reacting. That must be him." I say to Kai as he looked over at the black haired kid. He then looked at me and nodded. I was about to go over to him until I sensed danger was near. I looked around, but nothing. No one was on the rooftops, and no one was to be seen hiding in ridiculous places that everyone could see. So where is the danger at?

**Cole's POV:**

Ugh, I swear sometimes my dad only cares about himself and the whole family tradition. He doesn't even stop to consider that I might not actually want to be a singer or a dancer. But now that I have told my dad off I don't know what to do, where will I go? Well this day ended up being spectacular. I went over to a nearby boulder and punched it in frustration. And to my surprise, it actually broke into the smallest bits that I have ever seen. I looked at my hands in disbelief. Did I actually break it? Or was it some stupid prank that the kids around town did?

"Watch out!" I heard someone call out. I turned around and there was a skeleton standing in front of me until a ninja in a red suit used a sword to send it flying, and it crashed into a nearby wall.

"What is going on?" I ask in shock, as I cocked up an eyebrow. The ninja in red faced me.

"Those skeletons are trying to destroy you, so then you can't become a ninja." He explained as he fought off another skeleton.

"What are you talking about? I could never become a ninja!" I reply in shock.

"I thought that I could never become one either. But now here I am, fighting off skeletons with Zane." He continued as he continued fighting. I looked around a bit to see if I could see another ninja, or at least someone who was fighting skeletons. And I saw a ninja in white. He was fighting with shurikens. I stared at the two ninja that were fighting, and they were pretty good to be honest. But I just shrugged my shoulders and I grabbed my knife out of my pocket, and started to defend myself. I was going pretty well I guess. I was pretty fast on my feet, and was reacting pretty fast to the skeletons attacks. I looked over to where I heard screaming coming from, and there I saw a skeleton going up to a little girl. I pushed the skeleton that I was fighting out of the way, and ran over to the skeleton that was scaring the little girl, and I kicked him on the back of his head.

"There we go. Are you alright?" I ask the girl, and she must've been too scared to say anything, because she just nodded. "Good, you better get out of here before another skeleton comes." She nods again and she runs into a small house. I went back to fighting, along with the two ninja, but the fight seemed to be going on forever. No matter how many we would defeat, they would always get back on their feet.

"What are we going to do? There's too many of them!" The ninja in red asked the white ninja and I.

"I have an idea. Ninja-go!" The ninja in white yelled out, and then he turned into a mini ice tornado. It was crazy! The whole situation just got from strange to crazy! But it is something besides singing and dancing so I guess its okay... Anyway back to the point. The mini ice tornado hit the skeletons and they went flying. It was pretty entertaining to be honest, but anyway the tornado stopped and the white ninja was spinning for a short period of time, and around half of the skeletons either went flying or was on the ground unconscious. My eyes widened at this sight. How can anyone defeat so many skeletons in so little time? I had different things rushing through my mind, trying to figure out what is now happening. A voice then knocked me out of my thoughts.

"Hey, earth to ninja. Is anyone home inside that thick head?" The familiar voice said somewhat jokingly. I looked over at the direction where the voice was coming from and it turned out to be that red ninja again. "Look I know that you might be thinking of some important stuff right now, but at this time also, we really need to help out Zane. He can't handle all of the fighting by himself." He continued as he pointed over to the white ninja as he was fighting as hard as he could. I could tell just by looking at him. But at the same time I could also tell that he was starting to get tired. I nodded in agreement I started to go over to help him but then the red ninja grabbed my wrist. I turned my head to once again face him. Why did he stop me? He's confusing me by the second. I cocked up an eyebrow to show him that I was confused. He pulled out a scythe from behind him. How did I not notice that? I mean it's a giant scythe for crying out loud! He handed me the weapon and I looked at it for a minute. "You might wanna take this." He finished with a smile on his face. I then looked over to where Zane was fighting and saw around one-hundred skeletons crowding around him. He used that tornado move again, but it only got about ten of them. I then charge at the skeletons, screaming. I knocked a few out of the way, but not so many. The red ninja ran up and started to fight the skeletons now too. He jumped up into the air and he landed on top of the skeletons heads and knocked him out unconscious. He then began to throw punches as well as kicks occasionally. I then looked at Zane and so did Kai. Zane looked right back at us and slightly nodded as if he and the red ninja were planning something. I opened my mouth to speak up, but the two ninjas started to yell out something really loud.

"Ninja-go!" Were the words I think that they said as they twisted their bodies around and formed two different tornadoes. One of them was white and the other red. They sent every skeleton that they hit flying. I stood there in awe. This was one of the coolest things that I have ever seen. I smiled at this and continued to fight. For the people of the town. For the brave ones that are helping me fight. For my destiny.

**Kai's POV:**

Phew, that spin was making me very dizzy. Well I suppose that it was my first time, and I don't have to get it perfect on my first try. Once Zane and I both stopped doing our awesome spinjitzu we saw our new companion finish off the last skeleton. He looked over at us and walked over towards us.

"Okay, I need an explanation! What's all of this talk about ninjas, and what's with all of this tornado business?" He asked confused.

"Alright, first of all, my name's Kai and this is Zane," I said. "And to answer your questions, you are actually a ninja and those skeletons wanted to stop us from getting close enough to you to talk about this whole mess." I explained.

"And the tornado is called spinjitzu." Zane added. "And each of our spinjitzu has different elements. Kai has fire, I have ice and you must be earth, meaning that there is one element left and that would be lightning." Zane finished explaining.

"Okay... But why can't you find someone else to do it? I am a very busy guy." Cole questioned.

"Well, you see, only he who is chosen can become a ninja. Fate is the one who chose this destiny for you and we cannot stop that." Zane said.

The black haired boy looked towards the house that he came out of before the fight.

"Uh, okay just let me handle something." He said as he ran inside.

Zane and I waited outside for a while and soon the black haired boy came back outside.

"Alright I'm back!" He said as he ran over towards us.

"Then we should probably get going. We still have one more guy that needs to be found." I say as we all start walking out of the small village.

"By the way, the name's Cole." The earth ninja spoke up.

"Nice to meet you, Cole." I say as we all continue walking.

_**Okay sorry for two things:**_

_**1. For being so incredibly late**_

_**2. This chapter could possibly be the worst**_

_**Sorry again. I just got so caught up with DragonBall The Grand Adventures**_

_**BTW VOTE ON MY POLL PLEASE!**_


End file.
